


Fulfilling her Oath

by TheBlackShadowx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/F, Nyssa is a softy really, Ra's is not homophobic, Ra's is scary but fair, Sara is strong, they really do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackShadowx/pseuds/TheBlackShadowx
Summary: A (long) One Shot of an AU of 2.13... What if Sara had returned to Nanda Parbat with Nyssa? What would happen?
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fulfilling her Oath

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't know if this is going to be a full story but thought I'd post what I wrote thus far. For me, Sara and Nyssa truly were in love and were soulmates. No one can make me believe different!

Fulfilling Her Oath.

Sara’s body froze in fear as the assassin wound her way down to the ground using the silk the League was so in favour of using. Seeing Nyssa’s face before her when she removed her veil did not make it any less terrifying, especially when she stood up and approached with a dagger in hand. Her body trembled, wishing to flee, but she forced herself to remain through sheer will. If Nyssa was here to kill her then so be it.   
She would not fight her.   
She never could.   
That was the main reason why she had fled her Beloved’s bed in the middle of the night. Sara knew that if Nyssa was made aware of her plans then she would argue against it and Sara would be powerless to do anything but agree. She could stand against any amount of torture, but one look from the Heir of the Demon and she was done.

Her immediate fear vanished suddenly as Nyssa pulled her close before kissing her deeply and passionately. Sara allowed it to go on for several seconds before she pulled back and looked up slightly at her Beloved.  
“I have had better greetings.” Nyssa commented, looking her Yellow Bird in the eye and clearly seeing elements of fear within them.  
“I’m sorry.” Sara stammered quietly, “I did- I just- I didn’t know what you were going to do.” She finally got out, speaking truthfully. Nyssa smiled slightly,  
“To be honest, neither did I.” With that said, she sheathed her dagger and her expression became serious. Sara swallowed,  
“We should talk.” She stated quietly, already knowing in her heart what she was going to do. Nyssa nodded curtly,  
“Of course.” She agreed, “Do we need permission from your boyfriend?” Her tone slightly mocking as she turned around.

Behind them both, Oliver stood stoically in his Arrow garb. Nyssa smirked slightly as she stepped forwards, squaring up to him. “I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. Heir to the Demon.” Her tone was cold and held a warning to those wise enough to heed it. She was not one to be messed with.  
“What are you doing here?” He demanded, his tone gruff and curt.   
“Sara swore her allegiance to the League of Assassins. It is time for her to return home.” Nyssa answered. Behind her, Sara swallowed and ducked her head slightly.   
“That, is not going to happen.” Oliver objected, his words holding his own threat. Nyssa’s neutral expression turned cold, she would not be denied, and it was not up to this one to decide what her Beloved did. 

Sara suddenly moved forwards and stood between the two of them,   
“Nyssa, please. Would you give us a moment?” She requested softly, her eyes begging the woman to agree. Nyssa remained silent for several seconds, studying her former Student,   
“Take your time.” She acquiesced. “Goodbyes are never easy. Is that why I did not get one?” Her words were an attack and were taken as such. She walked away before stopping several meters from the duo to wait. Sara bowed her head slightly, closing her eyes against the pain in her heart before she took a deep breath and turned around and approached Oliver,  
“I can explain.”   
“You don't have to. But you're not leaving. I don't trust her.” Oliver responded. Sara shook her head, it wasn’t his right to decide. It was hers. Regardless,   
“Then trust me.” She responded. She wasn’t about to inform the man just now that her mind was already made up. She watched him gritted his teeth and look ahead in the distance for a second before nodding. With a relieved sigh, she walked around him and to where Nyssa waited. With a nod exchanged between them, they walked off, side by side into the shadows.

They walked for a while in silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts before Nyssa broke it.  
“You look different.” She stated quietly.  
“I'm still me.” Sara offered in response,  
“The Sara I knew would not have betrayed us and fled Nanda Parbat under the cover of darkness.” Nyssa retorted sharply, her words like knives. Sara flinched at the accusation she could hear in her Beloved’s tone,  
“I didn't have a choice. The earthquake-- I needed to see my family, make sure they were safe.” It was true. Sara had been so blinded by fear for her family, terrified that yet another painful trauma had been inflicted upon them, that she had fled without a word.   
“And they are. So come home.” Nyssa pleaded. She understood the importance of family. She understood Sara’s reasoning even if she was hurt at being abandoned. But now that Sara knew her family were safe, surely, she could return home?

Sara swallowed and closed her eyes. The choice before her was immense. If she went back, she knew that what little soul she still had left would be gone before too long. The killing was getting to her, overwhelming her. But she knew that if she refused then Nyssa would be left in a difficult and painful situation, pulled between love for her and her duty to her father and the League.   
“I.” She started but stopped, shaking her head. 

Nyssa watched as her Beloved struggled to respond. Walking closer she sighed but spoke,  
“You swore an oath, Ta-el al-Sahfer. My Father sent me here to make sure you honour it. One way or another.” Her tone showed understanding of the situation Sara was in but also the steel one could expect from the Heir to the Demon. Sara smiled slightly,  
“We both know the real reason why you came here.” She replied gently, glancing at Nyssa’s lips in a silent explanation. Nyssa inclined her head slightly and gently ran her hands over Sara’s arms until she clasped her hands,  
“When I found you, you were starving and alone, simply waiting to die.” She spoke softly before tenderly raising one had and tucking an errant strand of Sara’s hair back behind her ear, “The League took you in, nursed you back to health. The only reason you are alive today is because of me.” That was the truth and they both knew it. 

Sara shook her head and took a step closer, looking Nyssa deeply in her eyes,  
“Hey, I wasn't with you because you saved me. I was with you because I loved you.” She promised. Nyssa’s eyes watered slightly as she felt her heart break.   
“But not anymore.” She whispered. Sara’s eyes widened, not thinking that that would be the conclusion Nyssa drew.  
“No!” She half shouted, “No.” She repeated softly even as she cupped the brunette’s cheeks gently, “I love you still, always.” She whispered fervently. She begged Nyssa to believe her with her eyes. Sara knew that Nyssa was her Beloved, her only and forever Beloved. Nyssa sucked in a breath,  
“But you remain undecided upon fulfilling your Oath and returning with me.” She stated. Her heart pleaded for her Beloved to change her mind but it was at least soothed by Sara’s words. That the woman still loved her was more than she had hoped. 

Sara closed her eyes and knew in her heart what her decision was going to be. Her father was going to be heartbroken, again, after just getting her back and Ollie was going to be furious but Sara had to do this. She knew what kind of wrath Ra’s al Ghul could and would set upon Starling City to get her to come back and she loathed to do anything that would risk more hurt upon her family and the City she loved.   
“I’ll go back with you.” She whispered, bowing her head. “I’ll fulfil my Oath, you have my word.” Nyssa sucked in a relieved breath, grateful for her Beloved’s decision.  
“Thank you, Beloved. I would have been loathed to do anything to force your compliance.” She responded. Sara swallowed, knowing that whatever plan Nyssa had no doubt already put in place would have been heart breaking at the very least. “You have to know that my Father is greatly displeased with you though.” Nyssa stated, her eyes conveying her worry. Sara nodded,  
“I know. But I will accept his punishment without protest.” She responded, it was the least she was expecting. She was actually surprised that Ra’s still allowed Nyssa to bring her back rather than simply killing her outright, especially when she had killed three League Assassins already, including Al-Owal. 

“How furious is he over Al-Owal’s death?” She questioned quietly. She knew that the man had been Ra’s al Ghul’s top Lieutenant. Nyssa sighed,  
“He is displeased but also impressed with your skill. You killed one of his most skilled assassins, Ta-el al-Sahfer, he is unsure if that should be praised or punished.” That soothed her fears a little. It meant that she had a chance of coming out of this relatively unscathed. Or at least alive.  
“Will you allow me to say goodbye to my dad? He’s the only one who knows I’m still alive.” She left it for Nyssa to decide, quietly showing her Beloved that she was once more hers to command. Nyssa blinked, startled that Sara would willingly allow her to decide for her though she couldn’t deny that some part of her was pleased.  
“Of course.” She responded, “I know the power of a father’s love and of the bonds between family. I would not deliberately cause your family more agony, not unless you give me no other choice.” Her mind flashed to the plan she had already started to be put in place. Sara smiled slightly and ducked her head.  
“Thank you.” She pressed a soft kiss to her Beloved’s lips, “I missed you dearly, Nyssa.”   
“And I you, Beloved.” Nyssa replied before tugging the blonde’s hand and beginning to lead them away. 

“If you would go and inform your father that you are leaving, I will go and prepare for our departure.” Nyssa stated, pausing near the Lance’s family home. Sara nodded, she heard the order loud and clear despite the polite way the Heir to the Demon phrased it.  
“Where shall I meet you?” She responded, acknowledging the command in her question. Nyssa smiled slightly,  
“I will pick you up in two hours. Be ready at that time, please.” Sara bowed slightly,  
“Of course.” She kissed Nyssa deeply once more, “See you soon, Beloved.” She whispered before slipping silently up the path and to the dad’s front door. 

By the time the two hours passed, Quentin Lance had raged, cried and then accepted his daughter’s decision to leave. As much as he was loathed to see her go, he could not deny that having scores of killers ascending down on Starling to get her back was not something he wanted to see happen.   
“I love her, Dad.” Sara whispered as she hugged her father for what might possibly be the last time. “I might not be what you hoped I would become but I can’t not go back. I’m sorry.”   
“No, baby girl.” Quentin whispered back, “You’ve done what you had to, to survive. No father could ask for anything else. I’m just glad to know that you’re alive and you are loved even if I might not see you again.” A knock on the door interrupted them and Sara gasped slightly,  
“That’s her. It’s time, Dad.” Quentin sniffed and wiped his eyes before letting his daughter go. He went over to the door and opened it.

Nyssa straightened up when the door opened to reveal a fairly tall man whom shared many features with her Beloved.   
“Detective Lance.” She greeted with a slight tilt of her head. “I am Nyssa, Daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.” She introduced herself. Quentin swallowed and opened the door wider for her to enter. He didn’t say a word -though his red eyes showed his feelings about the situation quite clearly- until they were all back in his living room. Nyssa smiled when she caught sight of her Beloved, glad that she hadn’t tried to run. Sara smiled back and bowed slightly as was proper.   
“Beloved.” Her Yellow Bird greeted softly.   
“Habibti.” She returned before turning to the Detective,  
“I know how much Ta-el al-Sahfer means to you and the same is true vice versa. I will do my best to ensure that she can visit you when time allows.” She offered it as a concession to the heartbroken man. She knew that he would be grieving his daughter all over again.

Quentin really wanted to hate the woman in front of him but the look on Sara’s face when she looked at the brunette clearly showed her feelings towards her. Plus, the fact that the ‘Heir to the Demon’ would attempt to ensure that he could see his daughter again was enough to satisfy him.  
“Thank you.” He stated gruffly. Nyssa inclined her head in response before turning back to her Beloved,  
“It is time.” She stated quietly. Sara took a deep shuddering breath but nodded,  
“Very well.” She agreed softly. Approaching her father one last time, she hugged him tightly, something Quentin responded to instantly, hugging her close. The hug lasted for a good thirty seconds before Sara slowly released him, “Bye, Daddy.” She whispered. Quinten squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears before kissing his youngest on the forehead,  
“Goodbye, baby girl. I love you.” He responded.  
“I love you too.” Sara replied before taking her place at Nyssa’s side.   
The two women clasped hands tightly and nodded once more to the Detective before making their way silently out of the house and into the shadows, quickly being lost from sight. 

The journey back to Nanda Parbat was done in silence for the most part. Sara avoided the other League members as much as possible knowing that she was persona non-grata until Ra’s al Ghul passed judgement. Nyssa noted it but said nothing. She understood her Beloved’s reasoning and couldn’t fault her for the caution. The League was not fond of traitors, even willingly returned ones, though that distinction was a point in her Yellow Bird’s favour. Sara was not above admitting that she was scared. She’d born witness to some other traitors’ punishment from Ra’s al Ghul in the past and now it was terrifying to think that she was going to be in the same position. Ra’s al Ghul was not one that you wanted to anger in the slightest and Sara was very much afraid as to his reaction to her now. It didn’t matter that she was returning willingly; she still had betrayed him, his League and his Heir, as well as killing three other members. She was not expecting leniency in the slightest. 

As soon as Sara saw Ra’s al Ghul in all his splendour, she knew that she was in trouble. Walking towards him, Nyssa behind her, watching her carefully as though she was afraid she’d do something stupid, Sara swallowed. Stopping barely a metre away from the man, she dropped to her knees before falling forwards onto her hands and bowing her head until her forehead touched the ground. Nyssa merely walked past her and took her place at her father’s right hand.   
“I see you were successful in bringing home our wayward assassin, Daughter. Well done.” Ra’s al Ghul addressed his Heir. Nyssa bowed her head,  
“She was compliant, Father. Ta-el al-Sahfer gave me no trouble.” She reported. Ra’s al Ghul hummed slightly, that was surprising actually. When he first was informed of his wayward assassin’s actions, he had been furious. He was hesitant to send his Heir to deal with the problem after hearing of Al Owal’s death. He thought that Ta-el al-Sahfer would have fought for her freedom even against the Beloved she had forsaken when she fled these halls. But now Nyssa informed him that Ta-el al-Sahfer had submitted to her without complaint. Interesting.

Turning his attention finally onto the woman at his feet, he had to hold back his anger at her audacity. To think that she believed that she could forsake her oath to both him and his League and do so without consequence angered him immensely.   
“Ta-el al-Sahfer.” He stated her name coldly. He watched as she stiffened slightly but didn’t move from her prostrating position. Good. She knew her place. “Tell me why I should not kill you right now, Ta-el al-Sahfer?” He was intrigued to what she would say in response. Would she beg pathetically for her life as most wont do? Or would she attempt to use her position as his Heir’s Beloved?

Sara swallowed as she heard the question asked. She knew what he expected her to do. He expected her to beg for her life, to plead for his forgiveness. But she knew that that would not endear her to him at all. It was the coward’s way to try and escape punishment and she was not a coward.   
“My Liege.” She whispered, lifting her head slightly so that her words could be heard, “I have no reason that would be just. My actions were my own, of my own making, even if those actions were disgraceful. I know my actions; my betrayal has consequences and I accept them without fight. If your Judgment is Death, I accept your decision as your servant.” Nyssa paled at the proclamation from her Beloved. No. No. She had not ensured her Beloved returned with her only to die by her father’s hand. She opened her mouth to protest, to plead on her behalf but Ra’s al Ghul held his hand up, silencing her before she even uttered a word.

Not looking at his daughter, Ra’s al Ghul continued to stare at his assassin. He was surprised at her response. None before her had accepted their death with such finality. Traitors always attempted to give him reason to save their own life, but not her. No. Ta-el al-Sahfer accepted that her actions had consequences, accepted that she had no say in what came next.   
“Very well.” He responded, drawing his sword. He heard the quick draw of breath from his daughter but didn’t look at her. “Stand, Ta-el al-Sahfer. I will allow you the right to look me in the eye.” He commanded. He wanted to know what she would do now that he had condemned her to death. Would she try to fight him now that he had sentenced her? Would her resolve break and reduce her to begging? But no. She did neither. Ra’s al Ghul watched as she stood slowly, her head continued to bow towards the floor until she was standing straight. Only then did she look him in the eye.

Sara attempted to calm her heart as the sentence was proclaimed. She hadn’t thought he would actually do it but nevertheless she grew resigned to her fate. Standing on his command, she looked him in the eye, her expression blank. Sara knew she was going to die here and now. Her only regret was that Nyssa was there to witness it and that she would now never have the chance to make it up to her.   
“I accept your judgement, my Lord Ra’s al Ghul.” She whispered, not looking anywhere but at the man. Ra’s al Ghul nodded, impressed with his assassin’s resolve. It was a shame she had betrayed him so.   
“Daughter, I will grant you a moment to say your goodbye.” He stated, giving his Heir this moment of closure. He watched as Nyssa stepped forwards until she was opposite her Beloved.

Nyssa couldn’t believe it. Her father was sentencing her Beloved to death.   
“Beloved.” She whispered, gently holding Sara’s face in her hands as she gazed tearfully into her icy blue eyes.  
“Do not be angry with your father, Nyssa. I accepted this possibility as soon as I decided to return with you. I’m just sorry I can now never make my betrayal up to you.” Sara responded gently, her eyes softening with love as she gazed at her Beloved. Nyssa took a shuddering breath,  
“You were forgiven as soon as I saw you, my love. I love you, Ta-el al-Sahfer, I will love you until the end of time and beyond.”   
“And I love you, Habibti, I love you so much. I love you more than anything in this world and I will wait for you in the next life. I will never stop loving you, my Nyssa. Just promise me something.” Sara replied softly,  
“Anything.” Nyssa swore fervently. Anything for her Beloved.   
“Promise me you will find happiness when I’m gone. Promise me that you will take care of yourself.” Sara begged, she wanted Nyssa to be happy even if that happiness was without her. Nyssa felt several tears finally trickle down her cheeks. The fact that Sara only asked for her to look after herself and not to remember her showed the brunette just how much Sara loved her.  
“I promise, Beloved.” She whispered before surging forward and kissing her soulmate passionately. It was a final goodbye. 

Ra’s al Ghul watched with a blank expression on his face even as within he was touched and shocked at how deeply the women loved one another. He knew how his daughter felt for Ta-el al-Sahfer, but he was never convinced that the blonde loved his daughter enough. But here they were, and he could see clearly how their love extended far beyond the normal love of a couple. Perhaps they truly were soulmates. Still, he had made his decision. Ta-el al-Sahfer would die for her betrayal.   
“Enough.” He commanded, “Step away, Daughter.” He watched as they broke the kiss before his Heir reluctantly obeyed him and moved, back to her place at his right hand. Focusing on the blonde, he saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath before she looked at him once more. 

“Forgive and have mercy upon her. Excuse her and pardon her. Make honourable her reception. Protect her from the punishment of the grave and the torment of fire.” Ra’s al Ghul uttered the prayer in a solemn tone as he stepped forwards, “Ta-el al-Sahfer, by this sword you are forgiven for your betrayal. May your afterlife reflect your previous loyalty to me and mine for you have shown courage and honour in the face of your death.” He gave her the final farewell of a redeemed soul for she had regained her honour in facing him and his judgement.  
“My Liege.” Sara whispered bowing her head once more for a moment before looking him in the eye, “I accept my punishment.” With that said, she opened her arms wide, inviting the sword that would end her life. Ra’s al Ghul gazed at her with eyes glimmering almost with approval,  
“Goodbye, Ta-el al-Sahfer.” He uttered before thrusting the sword home. 

Nyssa could barely dare to watch as the sword was driven through her Beloved’s body, straight through her heart. Her Beloved’s dying gasp would be a sound that would haunt her forever. She couldn’t help but think that she had failed both her Beloved and Ta-el al-Sahfer’s father whom would always be waiting for his youngest daughter to visit yet never would. Nyssa watched as her father withdrew his sword, allowing Ta-el al-Sahfer to fall to the ground, dead. 

Ra’s al Ghul looked at the body of his dead assassin, something akin to remorse filling him. Sara Lance had always been a promising assassin even as an initiate. She had risen through his ranks faster than almost any other assassin in his employ and had been ruthless in her missions. Unfortunately, she could not wholly forget her former life as the League demanded she did and therefore had made the mistake of betraying her oath. Still, as he looked, he felt pride for her final actions. She had faced her death with dignity and honour and thereby redeemed herself in his eyes.  
“Nyssa.” He gazed at his youngest whom he could tell was deep in her grief. He regretted hurting her, but the Laws of the League had to be upheld. “Attend to your Beloved’s body. Prepare her for burial. She will be given the full rights of our dead, for Ta-el al-Sahfer redeemed herself in death.” Nyssa swallowed but bowed low,  
“Yes, Father.” She whispered before walking slowly to her Beloved’s cooling body. A sob threatened to escape as she knelt beside her, but she ruthlessly repressed it. Later, she could grieve openly but for now she had a task to do. She was grateful that her father allowed her Beloved to be buried with full honours. Picking up her body, Nyssa walked out of the room, ignoring the blood seeping into her clothing as she did. She felt two assassins following, giving her an honour guard, something that she knew Sara would have until she was buried. 

That night, the League formed up outside in their graveyard for the final farewell of Ta-el al-Sahfer. Her Beloved was dressed in her League uniform and wrapped in a black shroud, her weapons were by her side for she would be buried as a warrior and one of them.   
“Ta-el al-Sahfer redeemed herself in death. Her betrayal is hereby stripped from our records and she will be membered as the fearsome assassin she was and as the Beloved of my Heir.” Ra’s al Ghul announced. Though the assassins watching did not show it, they were shocked. A traitor was never acknowledged as one of them after their death. For Ra’s al Ghul to change that for Ta-el al-Sahfer meant that the blonde had truly redeemed herself before the end and for that she earned even more respect from the League. They all watched as four assassins slowly lowered the shroud into the grave. Nyssa watched passively next to her father as she watched her Beloved disappear from view. She stayed long after the grave was filled, her grief not allowing her to leave her Beloved’s side. 

Nyssa continued her vigil for two more days before Ra’s al Ghul ordered her away to return to her duties. He knew that the death of her Beloved was not going to be something his daughter was going to get over quickly, but he would not have her waste away and forget herself. He kept her busy so that she would not sink back into her grief. He sent on missions, something that allowed Nyssa to release the anger and vengeance she had built up within her. She only just got her Beloved back before she was killed, by her own father even. Still, she remembered Sara’s words. That she should not blame Ra’s al Ghul and she tried, she tried so hard to do as Sara wanted but Nyssa could not help but blame her father for it was him who took Sara away from her.

Ra’s al Ghul knew that his daughter was struggling to push past the blame and anger she felt towards him for the death of her Beloved, that she was trying said much about her character, but he was still careful. He did not wish to kill his Heir, but he would if she attempted to do so to him. The time had not yet come for her to ascend to her place as Ra’s al Ghul and so he would keep a pointed eye on her at all times.   
“I know you are still grieving, my Daughter, but Ta-el al-Sahfer knew what was install for her as soon as she stepped foot within these halls.” He informed his Heir one night. Nyssa took a shuddering breath,  
“I know, Father. I am trying to reconcile her death by your hand. Please, give me time. I do not wish to hate you, Father, I do not wish to betray you in any way for you are the one whom I swore allegiance to.” She whispered and that was true. Her Oath was everything to her, even Sara understood that before she fled. Ra’s al Ghul sighed softly but approached his daughter and pulled her into a hug. Nyssa was taken aback at the gentle action; her father was not a man of comfort.   
“That you say that reassures me, Daughter. I am sorry for the death of Ta-el al-Sahfer, but the League Law had to be satisfied. She killed three of our own even without her betrayal of both us and her Oath.” Nyssa hugged her father back,  
“I know.” She whispered, “I understand, Father, but it hurts so much.” Ra’s al Ghul said nothing as he continued to hug her. He knew her pain for it was what he had felt when he had lost his wife to death. Perhaps, one day, Nyssa would find a new love, someone else who could make her happy. 

After several minutes they parted, and Nyssa looked at her father, a new gleam of love in her eyes. Ra’s al Ghul saw it and smiled at her, knowing he had made the right choice, knew the comfort he had given her had gone a way in helping her past her anger at him.  
“Get some rest, Daughter. You will be departing early tomorrow.”   
“Yes, Father.” Nyssa bowed her head to him, “Goodnight.” She whispered as he got to the door. Ra’s al Ghul looked back at her,  
“Goodnight, my Daughter.” He responded before leaving her quarters.

Days passed into weeks and weeks into months and still the grief was just as strong as it was since that day. Her anger at her father had lessened though, something that gladdened both leaders of the League.   
Still, she wished that her Beloved still lived, was still beside her. 

But that was not to be.


End file.
